


Heroes

by DreamersOfDreams



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feels, Inner Dialogue, Korrasami Week 2018, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersOfDreams/pseuds/DreamersOfDreams
Summary: I like to think that this is a snippet of Korra's thoughts a few hours after Kuvira's defeat, when everything was settling down enough for her to process things and make some impactful realizations.





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1- Heroes- Korrasami Week 2018

Korra stared in awe at the portal that had been created just hours before.  She couldn’t keep her eyes off it.

How it was created baffled her.  Did her spirit energy combine with the energy from the vines and simply blow a hole into the Spirit World?  That was Tenzin’s theory.  Asami agreed with him.  Great minds think alike, she thought to herself.  But knowing she possessed and could yield to and absorb and harness that amount of power did frighten her a bit.

Everyone stood around her talking about the day’s events.  Everything buzzed with a combination of nervous excitement and crashing adrenaline.  Kuvira had been defeated.  There were a few injuries, including poor Mako’s arm, but everyone was still together.  The spirit portal had been created.

Where did they all go from here?  What now?

Her eyes peeled themselves away from the portal and she looked at the faces around her.  Her friends… they were family, really.  All of them.  Even Lin.  And they all had a lot of work ahead of them.

After she returned from the Spirit World with Kuvira, Ikki had wrapped her little arms around her waist and looked up at her with tears in her eyes.  She told her she was her hero.

She didn’t know what it meant to be a hero.  She just wanted to be the Avatar, even though the job was continuously tiring.  She wanted to bring balance and peace.  Ever since she was Rohan’s size she’d been ready for this job.  But a hero…

Did the two coincide?  Should it go hand in hand that the Avatar is a hero? 

It made her recall the time Katara had told her of the many people who gave Aang a hard time for disappearing for one hundred years.  He was frequently accused of turning his back on the world.  Spirits, she’d only disappeared for three years and look what had happened.

Apparently the two did not go hand in hand.

As her eyes scanned the crowd, they halted at Asami.

Asami…

Fear and excitement struck her in the chest as flying lemurs did backflips in her stomach.  Her palms dampened and she swallowed dryly as she thought again about the realization that had slowly made itself clear to her over the last couple of days. 

Those feelings she felt when Asami was taking care of her after her poisoning were real.  She was crazy about her.

Now there was a hero, she thought.  Asami’s beauty wasn’t the only thing that hit her hard every time her eyes landed on her.  Her strength and resilience was astounding.  She stood there talking to Opal with Ikki on one side of her and Jinora on the other.  She’d always loved the airbenders and Air Temple Island.  She’d always stood by her side, even when there was friction as a result of their love triangle.  She had become an honorary daughter to Tenzin and Pema, and although she’d lost her father just hours ago, she was able to be here and stand on her own two feet right now, which was a strength Korra did not feel as though she herself possessed.

Tenzin, Pema, Wu, Mako, Bolin, the Airbenders.  Varrick and Zhu Li, Asami, Ikki, Meelo, Jinora.  Su, Lin, and the rest of the Metal Clan.  She was surrounded by heroes.  Tears welled up in her eyes as warmth flooded her veins.  She smiled to herself as her eyes found the glory of the portal once again.

She continued to catch bits and pieces of conversations happening behind her.  Varrick and Zhu Li were sharing the news of their engagement.  Tenzin offered them Air Temple Island for the location.  Ikki was beside herself with news of a wedding.

Bolin was theatrically telling the story of Mako and his selfless act to destroy the giant mecha-soldier.  Meelo’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he hung on to every word.

Maybe Mako was Meelo’s hero.  She smiled to herself as a thought crossed her mind.

Being the Avatar, well, only she could do that.  That’s just the way it was.  But anyone could be a hero.  And maybe she was a little bit of one.  That may have gone to her head several years ago, but it was more like an understanding now.

As she once again looked at the faces of her loved ones, as she sighed with exhaustion and winced as her eyes met the physical wounds this war had created, she was proud in knowing that while she may be the Avatar, she was surrounded by heroes of her own.


End file.
